Picture Perfect Family
by xxxloveisforeverxxx
Summary: The title is meant to be sarcastic. Nessie falls in love and marries but everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another Ness and Jacob fic, sorry it took so long, my life as been like something out of a movie. This one is very different from my last one. I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

*Jacob POV*

I wanted to kill him, truly I did, he could not have her, she was mine, meant for me, not him. Sam held me back, and I knew even though he could not read my mind anymore, he knew by my facial features what I wanted to do. My skin rippled, but I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I couldn't hurt anyone, Nessie would not like that, she never did. I just had to calm myself.

"Now, now Jacob, you have to stay calm," he teased me. "Maybe that is why she has never loved you. Why she will love me."

I growled, he could not talk about her that way; he couldn't talk about her at all. **My** Nessie, she was **mine**, he had no right. Michael was his name, he was a lone alpha, like me, and like me he was in love with Nessie. He had come to Forks to see if the rumors were true, the ones that spoke of vampires and werewolves being friends, working together. He had seen Nessie, and soon he was mesmerized, now he was bragging to us that he could win her over. That even though I was imprinted to her, he would win.

"She is not a price for your sick game. She is still a person, you cannot do that. She is mine, it is against our laws!" I yelled to him, wanting to hit him, make him bleed, only seeing his blood would calm me.

"**Your laws**," he told me, grinning now. "And we shall see tomorrow when I start at her high school. Poor orphan Michael whose parents died in a car crash and who has to take care of his senile uncle." He smirked again, and I so wanted to throw him into one of the surrounding trees. "Nessie will love me and if not her then Claire might…"

"You will not touch them," Quil barked out, angry, and I could feel the waves of tension coming off of him.

Michael smirked again, "We will see," he promised then went to his truck and going back to town.

I ran then, going back to the Cullen home, back to my Nessie, he would not have her.

*Next Day. Nessie POV*

"Nessie have you heard?" Claire asked in obvious excitement. She was my best friend, so I could tell everything she was thinking or feeling.

I smiled gently, "About what?" I asked pulling my bags out of my car, well my father's silver Volvo.

"The new kid," Claire told me grinning. "Heard he's handsome. But it's so sad his parents died in a car accident last year, and he moved here with his sick uncle."

"Oh," I murmured somewhat curious. "That's sad, I wonder why he came to Forks though."

"His uncle wanted to come here. Small town atmosphere and all." Claire informed me, she loved gossip. "But you should see his eyes, they are so beautiful, bright green with these reddish light flecks," she gushed.

I tried to get her to stop, the boy was walking up to us. "Claire-" I started but she interrupted.

"And his hair, dark brown, messy, he's tall, and tan and-" she continued to gush till she was interrupted.

"So talking about me?" the boy asked once he came up behind her.

Claire blushed and turned to him, "Um hi…"

I smiled moving next to Claire now, eying him, "It's not mice to sneak up on people," I told him softly.

"Ah, I am sorry," he replied then bowed slightly. "Truly sorry, I am Michael." He smiled to us again and I felt as if he was hiding something.

Claire smiled, "It is fine, this is Nessie, I am Claire it is nice to meet him," she told him happily.

I sighed, I could tell my best friend liked this boy, he better not hurt her. "I need to get to class, I will let you two get to know each other," I told them smiling slightly, then started to walk away from them.

"Wait!" Michael called following after me. "Would you show me to class?"

I looked to him and bit my lip, Claire gave me a hopeful look, and I knew what she was wishing for, "Claire can show you," I protested softly.

"But the lady at the office told me to ask you because you're in all my classes…" Michael informed me smiling at me again.

"Claire is in all my classes too," I told him watching her come join us.

"I can show you around," Claire offered smiling again.

I watched an odd look cross his face, but soon he smiled and nodded. "Thank you Claire that would be nice."

I watched them go before slowly following after them. Clare was happy so I would not hinder that, she was my best friend. Once I got to class I noticed Michael sat in the usually empty seat next to Claire, I took my usual swat on the other side of her, she was grinning. Once class started I felt Claire nudge me and slide me a piece of paper.

_I call dibs_ She had written and I sighed.

_Noticed_ I wrote back. _I'm giving him to you Claire, don't worry._I looked up and once I saw the teachers back turned I handed it to Claire.

_Thank you Nessie. I'm asking him to the bonfire at the reservation that way Sam and Emily could meet him._

I sighed as I read this, Quil would be mad. I think I was the only one who saw the wat he mooned over her. He loved her and she never saw it. I just hoped he would say something before things got too far with Michael.

*Later that day. Jacob POV*

I grinned as I saw Nessie's red spider Ferrari parked in front of Sam's house. I was happy she decided to come to the bonfire, she rarely came to bonfire. Claire and her normally had girl's night at the Cullen's. My happy smile went away when she came out of the house trailed by Claire, and Michael of all people.

I growled ready to attack him when I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder. He shook his head at me and I growled again in anger.

"Why?" I demanded "He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be near them."

"I know, but Clarie invited him, please do not cause a scene," he begged me.

"No you **don't** know, what if it was Emily?" I growled calming a bit as I saw Nessie walking towards us.

"Jake, I know you don't like new people, but will you please be nice, for me?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded unable to say now to her, and by Sam's grin I could tell he knew it as well. "Yeah I will I promise."

Nessie smiled and hugged me, she seemed happy. "Thanks. Claire likes Michael, tell Quil he better do something or she will be out of the single category soon."

I nodded again, smiling weakly, I knew if I told him about Claire, Nessie's words would be about her soon. "I'll tell him soon," I told her softly.

Nessie smiled happily then made her way back to Claire and Michael. I watched as they made their way to the fire pit and set themselves near it. Nessie smiled as she sat talking animatedly to Claire, but I frowned as I saw Michael's hand on her arm. I swear he felt my eyes cause he turned and smirked to me. I growled a bit louder as I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder.

"Be nice," he reminded me softly. "For Nessie."

*Nessie POV*

I sit close to the fire letting to warm me as I look around the circle. Quil was staring at Claire as he had been for hours. Claire was oblivious trying to flirt with Michael, who was not too interested, I think he noticed Quil, but he was trying to make an effort at least.

Suddenly though Quil stood, everyone's eyes went to him in surprise and confusion. He walked over to Claire and offered his hand to her.

"Come please, I need to talk to you," he told her softly, and even though I was sitting next to hear, I could barely hear it.

Claire looked to him a bit startled, and confused. She took his hand though and stood quickly. I watched as they headed to the woods wondering what was going to happen. I hoped Quil was going to tell her his feelings.

I looked to Michael once he put his arm around my shoulders. He smiled and lowered his head till his mouth hovered near my ear, I could feel his breath and it made me shiver.

"Hope he lets her know he's in love with her. I don't want her to be upset when I say the same to you."

I looked up to his eyes confused, "Y…you what?" I asked softly.

"Am in love with you," he repeated, looking like he was going to kiss me but froze at the sound of a wolf howl.

I jumped up, that came from the forest, Claire could be hurt. We were all protective of everyone around wolves ever since Emily's accident. This was obvious as I took off running and the pack shed their clothes, shifting beside me as they followed.

*Claire POV*

I was so confused when Quil asked me to come with him, what could he want? I entertained him and came with him and as I watched him, I noticed he was nervous. I wondered why he was so nervous. I wondered why he was so nervous, what was the reason for this? I stopped and looked to him as he stopped.

"Claire, I need to tell you something, he told me then took my hands in his.

I looked to him curious, "What is it Quil?" I asked

Quil smiled and took a step closer to me, "I love you, I have always loved you, and you're my imprintee, my world."

My eyes went wide in shock but I did smile. I loved him as well, but I thought he had no feeling for me. I watched him still in shock and not knowing what to say.

"Claire?" he asked concerned and squeezed my hands, as if trying to regain my focus.

I smiled and jumped forward to kiss him happily. He was shocked and stepped backwards shifting on accident then howling when he could not shift back. I burst into laughter then squealed when the whole pack and Nessie ran up to us.

"Claire, are you ok?" she demanded looking me over.

I nodded, "Yes, I surprised Quil and now he can't shift back."

Nessie grinned, "Come we have to talk," she told me dragging me out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Yeah this took forever to write, and I really think it sucks, but I'll have to wait for my reviews, plus its kinda short. I really wasn't into this chapter this is just build up for what the title is about, but I really hope I don't lose readers because of this chapter. I should have the next chapter up quickly, but no promises. I don't own any of the Twilight characters or settings or plot it is all owned by Stephanie Myer but I wouldn't mind owning Jacob.

*Nessie POV*

I giggled as I laid on the floor of my bedroom. Claire was laying next to me giggling as well. It was the morning after the bonfire and we were retelling what had happened. Both of our stories were shocking but also funny it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"I knew Evan liked you," Claire said suddenly, and I knew she was serious. "I just wanted to make Quil jealous, I've liked him for a while. I am just shocked he is imprinted on me. It was so funny when he shifted suddenly, you should have been there and seen his look."

I nodded watching her speak, "I was oblivious to Evan, but I knew about Quil. Not the imprinting, that **is** a shock, but he has been mooning over you since forever. But when I heard his howl my heart stopped. I was so worried it was a Emily incident."

Claire nodded and we grew quiet, we heard heavy steps on the stairs up to the loft where we were, it was my room. I took a breath, trying to sense who it was. "Jacob no eavesdropping," I told him softly.

Jacob came into the room then sat next to me, "You shouldn't date him Nessie," he told me softly.

I looked to him confused, he never acted like this, "Why? Jake I can date who I want. Plus I can't back out now, we have a date tonight."

Jacob growled, "I said no," he told him angry.

I glared then looked to him angry. "Get out of my room, you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do."

Jacob huffed then stood leaving quickly. I shook my head then looked confused to Claire with a confused and curious look. I wanted to know what set off that reaction, but I was angry and did not want to ask him.

Claire sighed, "He's very overprotective today, and it's weird."

I nodded then stood moving to my closet now, "Yeah, lets get ready for our dates."

*Couple months and several dates later*

Nessie was walking on air, she was really happy. She had gone on several dates with Evan. Each date they had was better than the last, it was so wonderful, and so much fun. She knew she was in love with Evan. She was also glad her family and friends accepted him, well except for Jacob. She was only talking to Jacob when it was necessary, but it hurt them both. She couldn't seem to forgive him for what he was doing, he still tried to control her even though she would not talk to him.

Evan on the other hand was just happy he was winning her heart and the game with Jacob. He knew he was not in love with her, to him it was all about the game, and he wanted to drag it out as long as he could. He had sensed Jacob following them at each date, and he had confronted him. Jacob of course had denied it at first but once he confessed he had bated him into proving it. Evan was planning on doing just that on their next date. He knew that when Nessie was angry with Jacob, she was much closer to him(Evan).

*Nessie POV*

I smiled as I walked through the forest with Evan. She loved being with Evan, she always had so much fun with him. "This is fun," I told him softly then grinned as I felt him pull me closer.

Evan nodded smiling to me happily, "Yes I know, I love being with you," he admitted then looked around confused. "Do you see that?" he asked softly pointing towards the thicker woods.

I looked towards where he was pointing then saw it, well him. "Jacob?" I asked in shock taking a few steps forward. "How dare you?" I yelled to him, angry.

I could hear Jacob shift then pull something on, most likely jeans. I glared when Jacob walked out of the woods towards us.

"Nessie, you don't know who he is," Jacob told me, softly as if trying to make me calm down.

"I know him well enough, I love him. But I thought I knew you, how dare you do this? Follow me, how long have you been doing this?"

Jacob bit his lip and looked as if he was struggling I knew he couldn't lie to me, "E…every time."

I growled angry then felt Evan wrap his arms around me. "Stay calm," he whispered in my ear.

"Nessie I was only trying to protect you," Jacob protested stepping forward reaching for me but Evan pulled me away.

I shook my head, "No you were trying to control me. Don't come near me ever again, or near my family."

Jacob bit his lip then left the forest changing quickly as he ran. I could tell he was angry but didn't want to go after him, I was angry as well.

Evan sighed and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry love, didn't want to find out like that, sorry."

I nodded then leaned into him, "He had no right to do this."

Evan turned me to him then kissed me gently, "I brought you here to ask you something, so before we get interrupted again, I want to ask it."

I looked to him in confusion then shock as I watched him get down on one knee, pulling out a box as well then opening it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I looked to him in shock unable to answer for a few minutes then nodded. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This one is short as well, just because the twist comes in the next chapter, Jacob and Nessie will get together, just wait. I don't own any of the Twilight stuff.

Nessie ran to Claire as she ran to her grinning, "Claire," she started obviously excited. "You'll never guess what happened last night."

Claire looked to her worried and confused, "You didn't have sex did you?" she asked then noticed her ring. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed then grabbed her wrist. "He proposed to you?"

Nessie giggled then nodded, "Yep to the proposal, no sex. We talked and he told him he was a wolf, and imprinted on me. I'm the reason he moved here, he has no uncle, he felt a pull to come here, to me."

Claire hugged her tight, "We have to tell Alice, she plans the best parties, and your family as well of course."

Nessie grinned then nodded again, "Yeah, let's go do that now," she murmured then walked back to her car. "You are my maid of honor, ok?"

Claire nodded now and smiled happy as she got into Nessie's car, "Wow thanks. I'd love to."

Once they got home and told the news everyone was happy, except for Jacob. Alice started planning immediately with Claries and Bella's help. In a few months time they had a huge wedding and reception planned. On the wedding day Nessie was excited, she couldn't stop smiling, and was so happy it was happening. The wedding went off without a hitch and no one even suspected Evan of lying the whole time.

At the reception Nessie was still so happy, her skin was glowing under her dress, and her eyes were really bright. She danced with all her friends and family, guys and girls, just having a wonderful time. For her last dance she was asked to dance by Jacob and of course she accepted she wanted them to remain friends.

"I forgive you Jacob, please don't be angry with me," she begged softly as they twirled around the dance floor.

Jacob sighed but nodded and hugged her gently, "Sorry ok. We can still be friends right?" he asked just wanting her happy.

Nessie smiled wider then nodded, "Of course, always," she promised then pulled back when Evan walked over.

"Time to go Nessie," he told her and smiled down to her as he took her hand.

Nessie nodded then waved to her guests as they walked out to the limo. She was so happy to be living with who she thought was the love of her life. She leaned into him as the limo drove them to the hotel they would be staying in overnight then they would get on a plane in the morning.

Once they got to the hotel though, everything changed. Evan who was so sweet to her when they dated and in the wedding changed. He was mean he threw her to the bed then pounced on her tearing at her dress with a growl.

"Evan? Evan please stop, we have all night, go slow," she told him softly.

Evan slapped her so hard she fell of the bed, "Shut up. You are mine now; I can do whatever I want."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I got a really mean review on my other story saying it sucks and I should not write anymore. Please send reviews with your thoughts on the matter; I would love to know what my readers think. This is my favorite chapter in this story not because of the bad parts but because of the good. Oh and to all the reviewers who say Nessie is stupid and she had Jacob, she thinks Evan is imprinted on her. Still do not own any of the Twilight stuff.

*Nessie POV. Three months later*

I paced in the bathroom biting my lower lip in nervousness. "Please no, please be no," I begged frightened as I looked to the little "stick" on my bathroom counter.

Ever since we got married Evan had been beating on me. He also raped me every night, and now that I had missed a few periods I was almost a hundred percent sure I was pregnant. Though I did want a child I did not want a child that could be hurt or used against me. I didn't know what to do.

I took a deep breath then looked to the "stick". Three little letters were all I needed to start another panic attack. "No, no, no," I whispered begging to the stick wishing it would change. I turned now as the door flew open and I placed the stick back on the counter trying to hide it from my husband. "Evan," I told him softly trying not to anger him. "Welcome home."

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded. "You should be making my dinner."

I flinched expecting to be hit, I could tell he was angry, so I started to back away forgetting my stick on the counter. "I…I just…"

Evan noticed the stick now and stepped forward to get a better look. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded looking to the ground out of fright and not wanting to speak. I felt him rub my stomach almost lovingly then looked up to see his smirk. "We should go get a check up from your grandfather. But no speaking about our 'playtime' understood?" he growled pulling me against him and holding me tight.

I nodded quickly afraid to be harmed, "Promise," I whispered glad my powers were well enough advanced that I could hide my thoughts from my father.

*Later that night at the Cullen home. Author POV*

Nessie forced a smile as she walked through her grandparents home. She erected her shield effectively shutting everyone out; she couldn't let anyone know what was happening. She loved her family and their gifts but with Jasper able to read her feelings and her father able to read her thoughts it was hard to keep things to herself. She was just happy she got part of her mother's power and could shield herself from all powers.

Carlisle reached for her hand smiling happy, "Come I have a room set up for you. And congrats."

Nessie backed up a bit not trusting her powers, in her present state they could send anyone images that she didn't want reviled. She nodded though and smiled to him weakly, "Thank you," she told him then walked upstairs.

Once she was done with her checkup she had to wait for Evan so she went to her parent's house to her room. She needed to relax and knew she could do it in her room. She laid down and shut her eyes as well as her powers so she could get some shut eye. She didn't notice a very concerned Jacob follow her up nor did she notice him come into the room. She didn't notice him till he touched her shoulder in comfort and she shot up in surprise. That one contact allowed a memory of Evan beating pass to him, she knew it when she heard his gasp as his eyes went wide and he jumped and pulled back.

"He hits you?" Jacob demanded, though he knew the answer.

Nessie sat up shields going back up and into overdrive, "No," she lied softly looking away to avoid his eyes.

"I still can tell when you are lying Nessie," Jacob whispered and reached for her.

Nessie was for once glad when she heard Evan drive up, so she stood and pulled away. "Don't tell anyone," she ordered, "I have to go now." She left quickly and went back to the other house to say her goodbyes.

Her pregnancy took about nine months, because the baby was half human and only a quarter of each vampire and werewolf. Jacob visited once a month trying to convince Nessie to leave Evan, but she was too scared. Once he left their home Evan started on the beatings, but never hard enough to harm the baby.

Once she had gave birth two things changed Jacob started to visit every two weeks and Evan's beatings got worse. He would beat her whenever she couldn't make their daughter stop crying fast enough, whenever he thought she was not spending enough time with him, whenever he thought their home wasn't clean enough, whenever he tripped over a baby toy, and whenever he was angry about anything else. He never touched Aurora, their daughter, not until a few days after her first birthday.

Aurora had started to say Mama at six months old and she said it often. A couple months after that she started to call Jacob Jay on his visits. Evan had tried to get her to say Dada or even Papa, but she never would, and that made him angry. The first few times he took it out on Nessie, as if it was her fault Aurora wouldn't say it, but once it got to be too much and beating her didn't help, he threw Aurora down the stairs, wanting her to say it and when she didn't he stormed out of the house.

Nessie freaked when she saw her baby get thrown down the stairs and ran to her. Soon she kneeled in front of her baby checking her pulse and breathing quickly. Once she was sure she was breathing right she gently ran her fingers through her hair trying to keep her awake and breathing till Jacob came, it was his visiting day. Even though she was expecting Jacob she looked in fear to the door when it opened again, afraid Evan was back to hurt Aurora more.

"J…jacob, oh Jacob. I should have listened to you," she whispered as she looked back to Aurora tears falling at the site of her.

Jacob gently picked up Aurora made sure not to jar her and keep her head upright. He sighed now and looked to Nessie, "Go pack then come to Carlisle's and Esme's. You have to leave him; I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you or Aurora again."

Nessie kissed his cheek then Aurora's forehead, "Thank you so much," she told him softly.

"Hurry with your packing, I will come back if you don't," he told her.

Nessie nodded then ran upstairs packing everything as fast as she could.

*Evening, guest room at the Cullen home*

Nessie was lying in the bed curled around Aurora playing with her hair as she watched her sleep. She promised to protect her baby, glad Carlisle got her better. He had infused Jacob's blood to get her healing jean from her wolf side working and she was healed within the hour. She had her senses on full alert and looked up when Jacob walked in the room.

"He won't bother you anymore. He's giving you the house and all the money then leaving. I put it up for sale, so you can do whatever you want with all your money," he told her softly and sat next to her.

Nessie smiled now then nodded, "I want to travel the world, paint, will you join us? You're one of my best friends and Rory loves you," she told him softly, using the nickname for her daughter.

Jacob smiled then nodded, "Of course, I would love to." He was still kind of sad she only thought of him as a friend but hoped he could change that with time.


	5. Chapter 5

*Next afternoon, Nessie POV*

I smiled to Jacob as I slipped out of my rom. I had just put Aurora (Rory) down for a nap, and Jacob asked if we could take a walk. I got Alice to watch over Rory just in case then left my parents home with him.

"So Jacob, when you talked to Evan, what did you say?" I asked curious, I knew Evan would never give up easy.

"This and that," he answered, he was being evasive so I knew he was trying to avoid the question.

"Jake… tell me, please. I know Evan would never give up without a fight. I want to know what happened," I admitted softly.

Jacob sighed then offered his hand, "See for yourself, and don't be angry all right?" he pleaded, offering to let me take the memory on my own.

I nodded then took his hand, reaching for the memory, I really wanted t know what happened. I also wanted to make sure Evan would not come back, I had Rory to protect.

*Authors POV. Day before at La Push*

Evan had come to the reservation demanding t see Jacob. He was obviously angry so the whole pack to came out to protect Jacob. They were angry that Evan attacked Nessie, she was like one of their own since Jacob had imprinted on her. They stood in a half circle around Evan with Jacob in the middle glaring at him.

"You kidnapped my family," Evan accused growling loud now. "Give them back."

"Never," Jacob muttered, equally angry, and growling as well. "Your nearly killed Rory, you are never going to see them again."

Evan growled shaking now in anger, as if he was going to change, "I won, she is MINE, they are both MINE!!"

Jacob shook his head, "No, she is not a prize. The only reason you 'won' her is because you lied to her, about you imprinting, about you loving her. That was all me. I'm imprinted on her, and I love her, I will never let anyone hurt her or Rory again, especially you."

Evan growled as he shifted, his clothes ripping off in mid-air as he jumped towards Jacob anger streaming from every pore. Jacob shifted just as fast, as if he had been expecting it, the pack following his example. Once Evan had attacked the whole pack joined in, they took care of their own. It was not an even fight but no one cared, he had hurt Nessie and Rory, he deserved all that they were giving. The growls from everyone echoed through the forest and it was as if chaos erupted in the once peaceful forest. Evan tried valiantly to when the fight but by the end Jacob had ripped out his throat and left him to bleed out.

*Real time, Nessie POV*

I gasped and dropped his hand. "Jake…" I whispered in shock.

"Nessie I couldn't help it. He hurt you, he nearly killed Rory. I couldn't risk him coming back and hurting you both," he whispered hanging his head now.

I moved forward gently taking his chin and pushing it up, "Your imprinted on me… that why isn't it?" I asked softly though I was sure I knew the answer.

Jacob nodded looking into my eyes and placing his hand over mine. "Yeah, that's why I always do what you ask, I can't help that either."

I smiled weakly then stepped back, "I can't get into a relationship right now Jake, its t soon," I told him softly.

Jake nodded then took my hand, "Yes, I know. I am fine with just being friends, as long as you know."

I smiled squeezing his hand gently, "I want to travel for a while, just for a few years before Rory has to go to elementary school. I would love it if you came with us."

Jacob grinned then nodded, "I would love to," he admitted hugging me now. "Thanks for inviting me."

The End…for now

*Authors note. I will work on a sequel in the very near future. Also wondering if I should start a second one of: What if I don't Love him? Any thought on that, please review or mail me your ideas on that. I am going to be working on a new story on , please view it I will put the URL on my profile, but it is the same name.


End file.
